


Manager Chat Logs

by sugawrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, M/M, Multi, Skype, basically the managers coming together and talking shit about their teams, memes memes and more memes, rants about gay feelings at 3 a.m, this is all just a giant shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawrites/pseuds/sugawrites
Summary: Sunday [9:00 P.M]anxious birb created Manager Chat!anxious birb added LaLunaRuna, shimizoom, MisakiToSeoul, aMAIzing, cheetofuku, and suzumedamnson.cheetofukuspicy.





	1. [ c h a t l o g 1 ]

_Friday [12:33 A.M]_  
_milk birb >>> first years squad up_

 **milk birb**  
_[attached image]_  
why me

 **smol birb**  
is that the grand king?  
is tHAT KENMA

 **tol birb**  
Can someone please tell me why we still have matching skype names?

 **freckle birb**  
c’mon tsukki! we’re first year squad!  
it’s the novelty of it!!  
...besides hinata won’t let us

 **smol birb**  
try me binch

 **anxious birb**  
Is that a group chat full of setters?

 **milk birb**  
unfortunately, yes  
I would very much like to die now  
why did i choose to become a setter  
i could have become a loser middle blocker like freaking tsukishima and dumbass hinata

 **tol birb**  
Okay, first of all, fuck you.  
Second of all, don’t lump me in with that shrimpy.

 **smol birb**  
i will kick you in the dick

 **tol birb**  
You can’t reach that high.

 **smol birb**  
hE’S BULLYING ME  
  
**freckle birb**  
lmao

 **anxious birb**  
wasn’t daichi-san added into a chat for captains?

 **milk birb**  
yes  
shit oikawa is here please kill me  
i still hear that annoying “tobio-chan” in my nightmares

 **tol birb**  
Being with your own kind should be good for you.

 **milk birb**  
the fuck do you mean  
“own kind”

 **freckle birb**  
you’re both kings  
king of the court, grand king

 **milk birb**  
oh  
tsukishima do you want to fight

 **tol birb**  
Meet me in the goddamn pit, King.  
The pit being the McDonald’s parking lot.  
At 8.

 **freckle birb**  
are you fighting or going on a date?

 **tol birb**  
Shut up Yamaguchi.

 **freckle birb**  
fuck u tsukki

 **smol birb**  
_[ohhedidthat.jpg]_

 **tol birb**  
You small ass hoe, I will go to your house and flush you down the toilet.

 **smol birb**  
fuck you and fuck your dinosaurs  
I hate you

 **tol birb**  
Don’t bring the dinosaurs into this.  
They never did nothing wrong.

 **milk birb**  
rudeshima being a dinofucker aside

 **tol birb**  
Fight me.  
Fight me right now.

 **milk birb**  
please kill me

 **anxious birb**  
It honestly can’t be that bad.

 **milk birb**  
but listen  
listen  
i don’t know these hoes fam

 **smol birb**  
but suga-san is in the chat!

 **tol birb**  
Did you just call Sugawara a hoe?

 **milk birb**  
g o t t a b l a s t

 **smol birb**  
i’M TELLING MOM

 

 _Friday [2:30 A.M]_  
_jjang jjang man boong boong >>> volleyfuckers_

 **jjang jjang man boong boong**  
Kageyama.  
Extra laps tomorrow.

 **milk birb**  
hINATA

 **smol birb**  
new phone who dis

 

 _Friday [7:27 P.M]_  
_freckle birb >>> first year squad up_

 **freckle birb**  
ok but listen

 **tol birb**  
Yamaguchi, we are all literally sitting in the same room.  
Why are you texting us when you can literally talk?

 **smol birb**  
it’s bad manners to talk during a movie

 **milk birb**  
tsukishima doesn’t know what manners are tho

 **tol birb**  
I will come down there and fight you.

 **freckle birb**  
oK BUT LISTEN

 **anxious birb**  
Listening!

 **smol birb**  
^

 **freckle birb**  
so you guys know the predators right

 **milk birb**  
they’re the nasty slimy assholes that look like tsukishima right

 **tol birb**  
Excuse me?

 **freckle birb**  
yes tsukki ur excused now stfu and listen  
wHY DID YOU JUST HIT ME

 **tol birb**  
Bitch.

 **smol birb**  
hurry yams!  
she’s talking to the alien, it’s the good part!!

 **freckle birb**  
as i was trying to say before tsukki rUDELY INTERRUPTED ME  
you guys saw the mama predator get out of the chains right

 **tol birb**  
What is your point?

 **freckle birb**  
the predators run like those mini t-rexes

 **tol birb**  
Do you mean velociraptors?

 **freckle birb**  
yes those hoes  
what i’m trying to say here is  
what if the predators are actually dinosaurs

 **anxious birb**  
but the white guy said that the predators were brought by the aliens as some kind of ritual?

 **freckle birb**  
they were brought by the aliens  
so  
what if the dinosaurs were aliens

 **tol birb**  
But the predators needed a human host.  
When the dinosaurs were around, there were no humans, so there were no hosts.  
Besides, this is a movie.

 **freckle birb**  
tsukki  
let me live

 **tol birb**  
Shut up Yamaguchi.

 **freckle birb**  
fuck u tsukki

 

_Saturday [8:09 A.M]_  
_shimizoom >>> anxious birb_

**shimizoom**  
Hitoka?

 **anxious birb**  
kiuyokoi senmapsdi  
ghid mroo ghn

 **shimizoom**  
Are you alright?

 **anxious birb**  
hdsodup

 **anxious birb**  
Okay I’m good now.  
Anyways, good morning, Kiyoko-senpai!  
  
**shimizoom**  
What...did you do…?

 **anxious birb**  
Chug five cups of coffee and die a little on the inside.  
I mean

 **shimizoom**  
Hitoka, please take better care of yourself.

 **anxious birb**  
I’m sorry, Kiyoko-senpai.

 **shimizoom**  
It’s okay, Hitoka.  
Anyways, there was something I wanted to talk to you about.  
I won’t be able to attend the practice match tomorrow, so I wanted to know if you would do okay by yourself?

 **anxious birb**  
aoiuhusifhskjsd  
I’ll be fine!

 **shimizoom**  
I’m really sorry about this.  
Can I make it up to you?

 **anxious birb**  
No, no, it’s okay!  
I can handle this.  
I got this.

 **shimizoom**  
You’ll do great.  
If you need any help, don’t be afraid to ask Misaki-san.

 **anxious birb**  
Got it!

 **shimizoom**  
Also, on a completely unrelated note, do you like cookies?

 

_Saturday [8:30 A.M]_  
_anxious birb >>> first year squad up_

**anxious birb**  
Have I ever told you guys how gay I am?

 **tol birb**  
Never.

 **freckle birb**  
*puts on tsukki’s glasses* now,,,what made you realize your homosexual tendencies

 **smol birb**  
it was probably kiyoko-senpai

 **milk birb**  
for sure

 **anxious birb**  
aojhsfkdhfkdhisdhsifhsdjsk

 

_Sunday [10:00 A.M]_  
_crow dad >>> volleyfuckers_

**crow dad**  
We’re almost at Johnzenji, so let lay down a few rules.

 **ROLLING THUNDER**  
Johnzenji

 **banana senpai**  
Johnzenji

 **smol birb**  
johnzenji

 **crow dad**  
Children.

 **jjang jjang man boong boong**  
Kids, don’t disrespect your father.  
…  
Johnzenji

_smol birb changed the chat name to Karasuno vs. JOHNzenji_

**crow dad**  
@God are you seeing this?  
I deserve so much better.

 **asahihihi**  
I’m sorry.

 **crow dad**  
You literally did nothing wrong.

 **ROLLING THUNDER**  
Asahi never does anything wrong.

 **asahihihi**  
(o^ ^o)

 **crow dad**  
Why don’t you follow his example?

 **smol birb**  
nah

 **crow dad**  
Literally all I’m asking is that you don’t blow up anything while we’re at another school.  
Behave.

 **milk birb**  
but we’ve never blown anything up?  
ever?

 **banana senpai**  
yeah! We’re angels!

 **crow dad**  
Please refer to the pancake incident of last month  
Takeda-sensei still has burns.

  
**freckle birb**  
to be honest, that was kind of your fault captain

 **smol birb**  
yeah!

 **jjang jjang man boong boong**  
ngl it kinda was

 **crow dad**  
I have done nothing wrong.

 **jjang jjang man boong boong**  
I know this, and I love you.

 **tol birb**  
Ew.

 **eh no fucking shit**  
^

 **crow dad**  
You used to be one of the good kids, Ennoshita.

 **eh no fucking shit**  
and you used to have decency.

 **banana senpai**  
oH SHIT

 **smol birb**  
he did thAT

 **crow dad**  
I literally hate all of you.

 **jjang jjang man boong boong**  
What about me?

 **crow dad**  
Especially you.

 **jjang jjang man boong boong**  
Fuck you.

 **crow dad**  
Maybe later.

 **smol birb**  
eW EW EW EW

 

_Sunday [1:00 P.M]_  
_crow dad >>> Karasuno vs. JOHNzenji_

**crow dad**  
What did I tell you guys?!

 **banana senpai**  
oh he mad

 **eh no fucking shit**  
eh no fucking shit

 **banana senpai**  
y u do dis

 **crow dad**  
what  
did  
i  
tell  
you  
guys

 **smol birb**  
...to behave.

 **crow dad**  
and what didn’t you do?!?!

 **jjang jjang man boong boong**  
He’s disregarding grammar.  
Run.

 **anxious birb**  
In their defense, it wasn’t entirely their fault.  
Kuribayashi-san was standing in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 **crow dad**  
Yachi.

 **anxious birb**  
i’MSDNAOSORRY

 **jjang jjang man boong boong**  
She’s right, Daichi.  
Also, don’t forget, Yamaguchi is in the infirmary too.

 **crow dad**  
...you’re right.

 **jjang jjang man boong boong**  
Of course I’m right.

 **crow dad**  
Hoe don’t do it.

j **jang jjang man boong boong**  
i’m min suga genius jjang jjang man boong boong

 **crow dad**  
I hate.

 **ROLLING THUNDER**  
the grammar is back  
are we in the clear or

 **crow dad**  
Put your phones down.  
Coach called for another match.

 **ROLLING THUNDER**  
i’ll take that as a yes

 

_Sunday [5:00 P.M]_  
_MisakiToSeoul >>> anxious birb_

  
**MisakiToSeoul**  
Is this Yachi-san?

 **anxious birb**  
Yeah!  
Yachi Hitoka, that’s me!  
You’re the..manager of Johzenji right?  
Misaki-san?

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
Yes, it’s me.  
I just wanted to thank you on behalf of the team for coming all the way to Johzenji.  
And also to see if your pinch server was alright?

 **anxious birb**  
Yamaguchi is okay now!  
Is  
Is Kuribayashi-san okay?

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
She has a really bad head-ache, but other than that, she’s perfectly fine.

 **anxious birb**  
Oh, thank God!  
I was so worried!

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
She’s got a hard head.  
It makes me feel better about leaving her with these idiots.  
By the way, is it okay if I give her your Skype?

 **anxious birb**  
Sure!!

 

_Sunday [7:18 P.M]_  
_shimizoom >>> anxious birb_

**shimizoom**  
How did that practice match go?

 **anxious birb**  
Um...we won?  
  
**shimizoom**  
I’m sensing a but.

 **anxious birb**  
But  
Um  
Yamaguchi kind of got hit in the face?  
With a ball?

 **shimizoom**  
Is he okay?!

 **anxious birb**  
He’s alright!

 **shimizoom**  
You didn’t get hurt either, right?  
No-one tried to hit on you?

 **anxious birb**  
I’m okay!!  
Why would someone try to hit me, though?  
did I accidentally offend someone  
oh no

 **shimizoom**  
Nevermind that.  
I’m just glad you’re okay.  
I have to go now.  
I’ll see you tomorrow at practice?

 **anxious birb**  
Uh, okay!  
Goodbye Kiyoko-senpai!

 **shimizoom**  
Goodbye, Hitoka.

 

_Sunday [7:39 P.M]_  
_anxious birb >>> first year squad up_

**anxious birb**  
Guys, did I offend anyone when we were at Johzenji?

 **freckle birb**  
you’re like the purest soul out of all of us  
of course not!

 **tol birb**  
Why do you ask?

 **anxious birb**  
Kiyoko-senpai asked me if someone hit me.

 **smol birb**  
is that what she really asked

 **anxious birb**  
_[screenshot.jpg]_

 **milk birb**  
how dense are you

 **tol birb**  
I really don’t think you should be talking

 

_Sunday [8:01 P.M]_  
_LaLunaRuna >>> anxious birb_

**LaLunaRuna**  
hi!  
is this yachi hitoka??

 **anxious birb**  
Yes!

 **LaLunaRuna**  
oh, thank god!  
um, so, yes!  
i’m kuribayashi runa!  
but you already knew that!

 **anxious birb**  
And I’m Yachi Hitoka!  
But you already knew that too!!

 **LaLunaRuna**  
why are we so awkward!!

 **anxious birb**  
I don’t know!!

 **LaLunaRuna**  
aaaahhh!!

 **anxious birb**  
Aaaahh!!

 **LaLunaRuna**  
aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!

_[cut for length]_

**LaLunaRuna**  
aaaaaaahhhhhhhh  
i have a question

 **anxious birb**  
Yes?

 **LaLunaRuna**  
how do you do it?

 **anxious birb**  
Do what?

 **LaLunaRuna**  
manage your team so effortlessly?

 **anxious birb**  
I just do what Kiyoko-senpai would do!  
She’s our actual team manager, but next year it will be me!  
She’s so cool…

 **LaRunaLuna**  
she’s the really pretty girl, right?  
not that you aren’t pretty too!  
because you are!  
she’s just kind of

 **anxious birb**  
Ethereal? Otherworldly? Way out of anyone’s league?

 **LaLunaRuna**  
all of the above

 **anxious birb**  
Misaki-san is really pretty too!

 **LaLunaRuna**  
yes she is  
she could kick my butt and i would thank her  
...please don’t tell her i said that  
she might actually kick my butt

 **anxious birb**  
Your secret’s safe with me!

 **LaLunaRuna**  
misaki-san is so cool  
everyone on the team listens to her  
i’m scared that next year, when she leaves and i become their manager, that they won’t listen to me because i’m not cool like her

 **anxious birb**  
Same!  
I have a really hard time talking to people, so it’s going to be hard to arrange practice matches for my team!  
But if Kiyoko-senpai did it, I can do it too!

 **LaLunaRuna**  
if only there were people we could get advice from  
i mean i’d ask misaki-san but  
she would just tell me not to worry about  
bUT I’M WORRYING

 **anxious birb**  
Same…  
WAIT!!!

 **LaLunaRuna**  
WHAT???

 **anxious birb**  
I HAVE AN IDEA

 

_Sunday [8:45 P.M]_  
_anxious birb >>> smol birb_

**anxious birb**  
HINATA

 **smol birb**  
YACHI

 **anxious birb**  
I NEED YOUR HELP

 **smol birb**  
I GOTCHU FAM  
WHATCHU NEED

 

_Sunday [9:00 P.M]_  
_anxious birb created Manager Chat!_  
_anxious birb added LaLunaRuna, shimizoom, MisakiToSeoul, aMAIzing, cheetofuku, and suzumedamnson._

**cheetofuku**  
spicy.


	2. [ c h a t l o g 2 ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki rants, the group plays truth or dare, and bets are placed.

_Sunday [9:01 P.M}  
aMAIzing  >>> futakuchi’s stinky feet _

**aMAIzing** _  
_ which one of u dickheads gave the crows my skype

 **futaCUTIE**  
WHY IS THE CHAT NAME STILL ABOUT MY FEET  
MY FEET ARE NOT STINKY

 **i’m not a fucking angry bird**  
but they are stinky!

 **futaCUTIE**  
AONE BACK ME UP HERE

 **a smol tol**  
...  
╮(─▽─)╭

 **futaCUTIE**  
i hate all of you

 **aMAIzing**  
u guys are useless  
except aone  
you’re beautiful and ily

 **a smol tol**  
ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

 

_Sunday [9:03 P.M]  
shimizoom  >>> Manager Chat! _

**shimizoom**  
Hitoka?  
What is this?

 **anxious birb**  
A group chat, Kiyoko-senpai!  
Kuribayashi-san and I thought it would be a good idea to make a group chat with all the managers, so that it would be easier to organize practice matches and things like that!

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
Runa-chan?

 **LaLunaRuna**  
hi senpai  
please don’t kill me

 **shimizoom**  
That’s actually a brilliant idea.

 **anxious birb**  
it is?

 **shimizoom**  
It is.  
We should have thought of this before.  
Good job, Hitoka.

 **anxious birb**  
aufhhfkshfjwhqixowx

 **cheetofuku**  
gay.

 **suzumedamnson**  
Yukie!

 **cheetofuku**  
hi yes my name is yukie and i like food  
who are all of u

 **anxious birb**  
Ah, we should all probably introduce ourselves!  
Just to be on the safe side!  
I’m Yachi Hitoka, a first year at Karasuno!

 **shimizoom**  
Kiyoko Shimizu, 3rd year at Karasuno.

 **cheetofuku**  
ooh the pretty manager  
are u single

 **shimizoom**  
No.

 **cheetofuku**  
gdi

 **suzumedamnson**  
I apologize on her behalf.  
That’s Shirofuku Yukie, a third year at Fukurodani.  
I’m Suzumeda Kaori, a first year.  
It’s nice to meet you all!

 **cheetofuku**  
i’m not sorry  
what about the tiny crow  
is she single?

 **anxious birb**  
y-yes?

shimizoom  
No.

 **aMAIzing**  
#rejected  
by two crows at the same time

 **cheetofuku**  
this is bc im an owl, isnt it

 **suzumedamnson**  
You’re not actually an owl, senpai.

 **cheetofuku**  
bokuto wouldnt treat me like this

 **LaLunaRuna**  
um  
i’m kuribayashi runa  
i’m a first year at johzenji

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
Misaki Hana.  
3rd year.

 **aMAIzing**  
do you by any chance…  
listen to CL

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
How did you know?

 **aMAIzing**  
i’m psychic  
all the datekou members are psychic  
i’m nametsu mai btw  
second year

 **cheetofuku**  
im in a gc full of pretty girls  
i feel blessed

 **suzumedamnson**  
Can you stop being gay for one second?

 **cheetofuku**  
ur being homophobic  
tiny crow!!

 **anxious birb**  
Yes?

 **cheetofuku**  
u created this chat right

 **anxious birb**  
Yes?

 **cheetofuku**  
kick her out  
shes bullying me

 **anxious birb**  
Um  
w h y

 **aMAIzing**  
this is already a train wreck

 **anxious birb**  
I’m sorry!!  
I just thought that it would be nice to talk to other managers...  
You can leave if it inconveniences you..

 **aMAIzing**  
no that's not what I meant!

 **cheetofuku**  
shit  
now i feel bad

 **shimizoom**  
You don't have to apologize, Hitoka.  
It was nice of you to do this.

 **suzumedamnson**  
We probably aren't going to talk about volleyball or our teams, but having this chat might be helpful?

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
We can talk shit about our teams.

 **aMAIzing**  
now that is a chat I can get behind

 **shimizoom**  
See? It'll be okay. 

 **anxious birb**  
Are you guys sure?

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
Positive, Yachi-san.

 

 

 _Monday [5:24 P.M]_  
_MisakiToSeoul >>> Manager Chat!_

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
Okay I know it's too early to be talking shit, like this chat has only been here for a day but  
can I rant?

 **cheetofuku**  
hOLD UP

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
?

 **cheetofuku**  
ok i got popcorn  
proceed

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
It's just  
fUCKING TERUSHIMA

 **LaLunaRuna**  
here we go

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
Everything about him is just so aggravating! He's always so flirty and he never takes anything seriously unless its schoolwork  
He's supposed to be the captain, he's supposed to be responsible!   
I just can't!

 **aMAIzing**  
what he do

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
Johzenji hosts an annual open house for the junior high students where they get to look into clubs and tour the school.  
I was in charge of showing the new first years the volleyball club, and Terushima and the other club members were supposed to make the volleyball team look interesting  
but when I opened the door  
wHEN I OPEN THE DOOR

 **cheetofuku**  
when she opens the door

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LEAVE THIS SCHOOL IF HE CAN'T KEEP IT IN HIS GODDAMN PANTS

 

 **cheetofuku**  
he was about to get it on with someone wasn't he

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
HE COULD AT LEAST DO IT IN THE LOCKER ROOMS  
I need brain bleach.

 **aMAIzing**  
dw fam  
i gotchu

 **anxious birb**  
Were they really doing...

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
yES  
Him and Bobata were literally making out on the floor, and the rest of the team were either taking pictures or egging them on!  
I don't even know how they ended up in that situation and I don't really want to

 **LaLunaRuna**  
they were playing truth or dare

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
They what?

 **LaLunaRuna**  
they got bored of waiting for you so they started playing truth or dare  
everything was normal until it was bobata-san's turn and he picked terushima

 **cheetofuku**  
just out of curiousity  
did terushima pick truth or dare

 **LaLunaRuna**  
he picked truth like the little bitch he is

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
rUNA

 **aMAIzing**  
and what was the question

 **LaLunaRuna**  
"so what does that tongue piercing feel like"  
"wanna find out"

 **aMAIzing**  
omg

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
Wait  
How do you know all this?

 **LaLunaRuna**  
uh  
gOtTa BlAsT

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
RUNA

 

 

 _Monday {6:03 P.M]_  
_MisakiToSeoul >>> the meme team_

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
I'm disappointed in all of you. 

 **daddy**  
what we do

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
You're corrupting the first years!

 **bobatea**  
year*  
there's only one

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
I can't believe you let her bear witness to your crude and barbaric ways.

 **ionlysetfree**  
tbh ur gf was the one who suggested truth or dare  
so  
we did nothing wrong

 **jjirijjiri**  
I find it so cute how ur protective of her

 **daddy**  
how sinful  
to fall in love with a kohai

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
I'm going to murder all of you tomorrow.

 

 

 _Monday {6:30 P.M]_  
_LaLunaRuna >>> Manager Chat!_

 **LaLunaRuna**  
we should play truth or dare!  
terushima-senpai told me it's a good bonding exercise

 **cheetofuku**  
u know what else is a good bonding exercise  
cradling me in ur arms  
@kaori

 **suzumedamnson**  
Kindly fuck off, senpai.

 **anxious birb**  
We should play!

 **LaLunaRuna**  
all down to play truth or dare say AYE

 **cheetofuku**  
AYE

 **anxious birb**  
AYE

 **aMAIZing**  
wait why we sayin aye  
what we doin  
oh  
AYE

 **LaLunaRuna**  
4 out of 7

 **suzumedamnson**  
Count me out.

 **cheetofuku**  
kaoooriiiii  
pls  
play with us!!

 **suzumedamnson**  
Why should I?

 **cheetofuku**  
bc im ur senpai and u love me  
besides, if u dont, ill tell bokuto u said his straights sucked

 **suzumedamnson**  
But I didn't?

 **cheetofuku**  
but he wont know that

 **suzumedamnson**  
Point taken,  
Aye.

 **LaLunaRuna**  
kiyoko-san? misaki-senpai?

 **shimizoom**  
If Hitoka plays, then I guess I'll play too.

 **cheetofuku**  
gAY

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
I don't really have a choice, do I?

 **LaLunaRuna**  
lol no

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
...fine.

 **LaLunaRuna**  
that's everyone! great!  
i'll start!  
nametsu-san

 **aMAIzing**  
yes my sweet summer child

 **LaLunaRuna**  
truth  
or  
dare

 **aMAIzing**  
i'm not a lil bitch so i'll take dARE

 **LaLunaRuna**  
are you still at datekou

 **aMAIzing**  
_[unfortunately.jpg]_

 **LaLunaRuna**  
i dare you to get a picture of the iron wall dabbing 

 **aMAIzing**  
oh that's easy  
_[wearethememeteam.jpg]_  
_[livingthememedream.jpg]_  
_[lookataone.jpg]_

 **cheetofuku**  
amazing  
the tall angry lookin dude is adorable

 **aMAIzing**  
thats aone and i love him  
now  
Misaki.

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
Oh hell.

 **aMAIzing**  
truth or dare

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
...truth.

 **LaLunaRuna**  
w o w

 **anxious birb**  
Omg

 **LaLunaRuna**  
i didn't know my favorite senpai was a weakling

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
I don't care how tiny and cute you are, Runa, I will fight you.  
I mean

 **LaLunaRuna**  
o.o

 **cheetofuku**  
oho  
ohoho  
waz dis

 **aMAIzing**  
oFF TOPIC  
Misaki.  
tell us  
what color are ur panties

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
w hY WOULD YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT

 **aMAIzing**  
are u too chicken

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
i HAVE DECENCY

 **aMAIzing**  
u hear that, runa

 **LaLunaRuna**  
i hear it  
sounds like she's too chicken

 **suzumedamnson**  
runa-san, you are ruthless

 **LaLunaRuna**  
truth or dare is a sacred game  
now, senpai  
are you going to tell us or take the penalty

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
There's a penalty?!?!

 **cheetofuku**  
penalty is u have to spill one of ur juicy secrets  
if its not juicy enough, theres a worse penalty

 **aMAIzing**  
sooooo misaki  
what color

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
...  
..white..

 **aMAIzing**  
are they lace

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
fUCKCSUUOU

 **aMAIzing**  
they a r e

 **cheetofuku**  
spicy.

 

 

 _Monday [6:40 P.M]_  
_LaLunaRuna >>> anxious birb_

 **LaLunaRuna**  
white  
lace  
panties

 **anxious birb**  
Omg

 

 

 _Monday {6:43 P.M]_  
_MisakiToSeoul >>> Manager Chat!_

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
You're all dead to me.  
Shimizu!

 **shimizoom**  
Wait what

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
Truth or dare?

 **shimizoom**  
Easy.   
Dare.

MisakiToSeoul  
i dare you to send a video of you eating a popsicle seductively

 **shimizoom**  
But  
But w h y

 **cheetofuku**  
i would be so into that

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
Do it or you got the penalty

 **shimizoom**  
What's the penalty?

 **aMAIzing**  
u tell us who u like

 **cheetofuku**  
lbr its probably me  
i'm irresistible

 **LaLunaRuna**  
senpai, that's genius  
so are you gonna do it kiyoko-saaaaan?

 **shimizoom**  
I knew this was a bad idea.

 

 

_Monday [6:54 P.M]_  
_shimizoom >>> jjang jjang man boong boong_

**shimizoom**  
Are you still here?

 **jjang jjang man boong boong**  
Daichi left but yeah, I'm in your kitchen  
why

 **shimizoom**  
I need your help. 

 

 

 _Monday [7:00]_  
_cheetofuku >>> Manager Chat!_

 **cheetofuku**  
whats takin her so long

 **anxious birb**  
Aren't you eager?

 **cheetofuku**  
like u arent

 **aMAIzing**  
ten bucks says no balls she wont do it

 **LaLunaRuna**  
twenty bucks says she chickens out at the last second

 **shimizoom**  
_{fuckyouguys.jpg]_

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
is that

 **aMAIzing**  
the absolute mADWOMAN

 **cheetofuku**  
that is so fucking hot

 **LaLunaRuna**  
i ain't even mad i just lost twenty bucks

 **suzumedamnson**  
I'm impressed.  
I didn't know you had it in you, Kiyoko-san.  

 **shimizoom**  
I swear, if anyone from my team finds this video, I'm murdering all of you in your sleep.

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
You have surprisingly good technique.  
Is that how you guys got to nationals?

 **shimizoom**  
W H AT 

 **LaLunaRuna**  
s a v a g e

 

 

_Monday [7:10 P.M]_  
_anxious birb >>> first year squad up_

**anxious birb**  
I just saw something so hot  
I'm  
guys I'm dying

 **freckle birb**  
what did you see

 **anxious birb**  
i'M NOT ALLOWED TO SHOW YOU  
b u t  
it makes me wish I was a boy  
do you guys think she can eat someone out  
I'm such a sinner (/.\\)

 **milk birb**  
did u watch porn or something

 **anxious birb**  
It was so much better

 **tol birb**  
Is porn all you think about? 

 **milk birb**  
no  
sometimes i think about you

 **tol birb**  
WHAT

 **milk birb**  
sHIT  
HOW DO I UNSEND THINGS

 **smol birb**  
screenshotted

 **freckle birb**  
receipted

 **smol birb**  
and put in the blackmail box

 **milk birb**  
shit shit sshitshithsiht  
somebodaydiakill eme r n

 **anxious birb**  
Amazing

 

_Monday [7:20 P.M]_  
_suzumedamnson >>> Manager Chat!_

**suzumedamnson**  
Misaki went in and took no hostages.

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
That's how Johzenji does it.  
Come at me. 

 **shimizoom**  
I'm going to sick Tanaka and Nishinoya on you.

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
Like they'll do anything to me.  
Remember the qualifiers?

 **anxious birb**  
I can't believe they stopped in midair

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
I'm beautiful and powerful.

 **LaLunaRuna**  
she right

 **shimizoom**  
I'm more beautiful and more powerful.

 **anxious birb**  
She right

 **cheetofuku**  
senpai vs. senpai  
place ur bets everyone

 **aMAIzing**  
my money's on misaki

 **shimizoom**  
Excuse you.

 **aMAIzing**  
she handles the party boys  
i mean, you gotta be pretty powerful to do that

 **suzumedamnson**  
True, but I'm betting on Kiyoko-san.  
Her whole team is in love with her.

 **anxious birb**  
They're all pretty gay so  
that says a lot  
I'm cheering for you, Kiyoko-senpai

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
The Miyagi Training camp.  
You and me, in front of all the other teams

 **shimizoom**  
Loser has to dance in their underwear.  
On camera.

 **cheetofuku**  
s p i c y

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
It's a deal.

 

 

_Monday [7:34 P.M]_  
_LaLunaRuna >>> anxious birb_

**LaLunaRuna**  
are you seeing this

 **anxious birb**  
I am  
I'm dying on the **inside**  
**my** loyalty is wavering  
I want Kiyoko-senpai to win..but..

 **LaLunaRuna**  
ur gayness is making it hard  
s ame tho

 **anxious birb**  
we should make a bet of our own

 **LaLunaRuna**  
oooh  
like what

 **anxious birb**  
hmm  
if Kiyoko-senpai wins, you have to tell Misaki-san you like her.

 **LaLunaRuna**  
and if misaki-senpai wins, you have to tell Kiyoko-san about your bIG GAY ASS CRUSH ON HER  
sounds risky  
i'm in  
but let's up the risk factor

 **anxious birb**  
What did you have in mind?

 **LaLunaRuna**  
loser has to confess in a cheerleader uniform

 **anxious birb**  
Deal.

 **LaLunaRuna**  
deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week? I am on a roll. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was literally giggling evilly while writing it.
> 
> If there's anything you want to see in later chapters, don't hesitate to write it in the comments!


	3. [ c h a t l o g 3 ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are called out, someone is roasted, and the managers bond through k-pop.

_Wednesday [1:28 P.M]_  
_MisakiToSeoul >>> Manager Chat! _

**MisakiToSeoul**  
https://youtu.be/wLfHuClrQdI

 **suzumedamnson**  
What's this??

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
sHIT WRONG CHAT WRONG CHAT

 **cheetofuku**  
ohoho  
i didnt know u were into this stuff

 **LaLunaRuna**  
who were you sending this to, Misaki-senpai?

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
NOBODY  
Nobody at all  
I have never seen that video before in my entire life!

 **cheetofuku**  
[whythefukulyin.jpg]

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
i hate you

 **cheetofuku**  
ily2

 **aMAIzing**  
ew  
ur into kpop?

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
Eat my whole ass.

 **aMAIzing**  
if u insist ;))))))

 **suzumedamnson**  
Disgusting.

 **anxious birb**  
I didn't know you were into k-pop, Misaki-san!  
What kind of groups are you into?

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
well,,,

 **LaLunaRuna**  
oh no  
yachi-san what have you done

 **cheetofuku**  
*grabs popcorn*

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
LET ME EDUCATE YOU LOSERS  
ON THE BEAUTY THAT IS K-POP

 **LaLunaRuna**  
w h y

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
FIRST THING'S FIRST

 **suzumedamnson**  
I'm a realist?

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
get that shit rap out of my house  
YOU WANNA HEAR REAL RAPPING  
LISTEN TO EXID  
L.E IS BEST RAPPER  
none of that iguana azalea

 **aMAIzing**  
iguana azalea

_cheetofuku changed the chat name to iguana azalea_

**aMAIzing**  
amazing

 **anxious birb**  
I love L.E!

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
shimizu can we switch kohais

 **shimizoom**  
No.

 **LaLunaRuna**  
r u d e

 **anxious birb**  
What about Twice?

 **aMAIzing**  
X!

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
i mean,,,they cute  
and  
yeah that's pretty much it

 **cheetofuku**  
savage

 **shimizoom**  
You idiots.  
It's all about Red Velvet.

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
you come into mY HOUSE

 **anxious birb**  
Actually this is my house.  
I created this chat.  
I am God.

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
....  
you come into yACHI'S HOUSE

 **anxious birb**  
better.

 **shimizoom**  
Kang Seulgi could kill me with her thighs and I would thank her.

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
L.E can spit fire as she went down on me.

 **shimizoom**  
Wendy.

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
Solji.

 **shimizoom**  
IRENE

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
HANI!!

 **cheetofuku**  
ok but,,,  
what y'all think about 4minute

 **aMAIzing**  
uwu   
what's this

 **suzumedamnson**  
I didn't know you listened to k-pop, senpai.

 **cheetofuku**  
u dont know me  
u dont know my life

 **shimizoom**  
4minute shouldn't have disbanded.

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
seconded.

 **LaLunaRuna**  
why do i feel like a natural disaster has been averted

 **anxious birb**  
Same.

 **LaLunaRuna**  
wait  
misaki-senpai  
you never answered my question

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
which one

 **LaLunaRuna**  
who were you sending the link too

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
*sweats nervously*

 

 

 _Wednesday [2:03 P.M]_  
_MisakiToSeoul >>> gdi jimin_

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
ABORT  
WE'VE BEEN FOUND OUT

 **prettiest setter**  
what?!

 **the hotter twin**  
*burns phone*

 **semsemi**  
DELETE THE CHAT DELETE THE CHAT

 

 

 

 _Wednesday [3:35 P.M]_  
_LaLunaRuna >>> iguana azalea_

 **LaLunaRuna**  
wee woo

 **suzumedamnson**  
wee woo?

 **LaLunaRuna**  
wiheom wiheomae

 **cheetofuku**  
WE!  
ARE!  
PRISTIN!

 **shimizoom**  
That song has been stuck in my head all day and I blame Misaki.

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
you didn't have to listen to it  
that's on you

 **shimizoom**  
No, you didn't.

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
hA

 **shimizoom**  
but Yachi listened to it  
and she's been singing it  
All.  
Day.  
Everyone else is in on it.

 **anxious birb**  
It's a catchy song.  
And no-one even knows this song!

 **shimizoom**  
Hitoka, the whole team is singing it.

 **cheetofuku**  
video or didnt happen

 **shimizoom**  
hold up  
_[ishouldhavestayedintrack.vid]_

 **LaLunaRuna**  
even the big scary guy is singing it!  
karasuno is lit  
misaki-senpai, can we get the guys to do that

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
I am not letting those idiots ruin another song for me.

 **cheetofuku**  
oooh  
details pls

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
you know the song rookie?  
by red velvet?

 **aMAIzing**  
u mean lookie?

 **cheetofuku**  
lookie lookie  
my super lookie lookie lookie

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
yeah, that one!  
I was listening to it the day after it came out  
and Terushima saw me

 **anxious birb**  
Why is it always Terushima?

 **LaLunaRuna**  
i ask myself that every single day

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
it's always him!!  
anyways, he asked me what the song was  
and me, being the gullible, innocent angel I am, I told him what it was

 **aMAIzing**  
it was at this moment that he knew  
Jackson fucked up

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
when i came back the next day  
the whole team was singing it  
THEY LEARNED THE DANCE IN ONE NIGHT AND THEY WERE SINGING IT

 **LaLunaRuna**  
i taught them the dance

 **cheetofuku**  
ur amazing 

 **LaLunaRuna**  
thank you!  
it's what i keep telling everyone

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
we had a practice match that day against kakuda that day!!  
and the only reason we won was because everyone was distracted by fucking bobata singing the song

 **LaLunaRuna**  
literally everytime that we scored a point, they would start dancing

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
bobata broke his ankle because he tried to twerk on the bench

 **cheetofuku**  
that is so fucking w i l d

 **aMAIzing**  
why can't Datekou be this lit  
that's it i'm transferring to Johzenji

 **anxious birb**  
Johnzenji*

 **aMAIzing**  
what

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
what

 **anxious birb**  
nothing.

 

 

 

 _Thursday [6:02 P.M]_  
_smol birb created operation get it son_  
_smol birb added freckle birb, anxious birb to the chat_

 **smol birb**  
we have gathered today to discuss a very important issue  
one that cannot be ignored any longer  
yamaguchi.

 **freckle birb**  
present, sir!

 **smol birb**  
as bitchyshima's right hand man and the only person who can put him in his place  
you are crucial to this operation  
your ahoge holds wisdom far beyond your ears  
and your freckles 

 **freckle birb**  
bitch what about my freckles

 **smol birb**  
they're perfect and i love them  
now yachi.

 **anxious birb**  
Sir, yes, sir!!

 **smol birb**  
as our future manager, it is your job to solve these kinds of issues  
and also this operation needs all the gay we can get  
so  
are you guys ready??

 **freckle birb**  
ready!!

 **anxious birb**  
Ready!  
but for what tho

 **smol birb**  
after months of pining and stealing glances when they think nobody's looking  
to defiling my locker  
we have gathered here today  
to get tsukishima and kageyama

 **freckle birb**  
to fuck.

 **smol birb**  
no yamaguchi!! we have to get them together!!  
and then they can get their nasty on  
just not on my locker.

 **anxious birb**  
What happened to your locker?

 **smol birb**  
you don't want to know.

 **anxious birb**  
oh  
Okay!

 **smol birb**  
ok so   
since known of us knows jack shit about dating  
me being my beautifully aromantic self and both of you being as awkward as squirrels

 **freckle birb**  
that's not what you said last night.

 **smol birb**  
THAT'S NOT THE POINT

 **anxious birb**  
What is the point, oh casanova leader?

 **smol birb**  
we need to gather information  
contact your sources  
gather information, dating strategies  
meet back here in 0200 hours

 **freckle birb**  
hinata.  
that's two o'clock in the morning.

 **smol birb**  
did i fucking stutter, yamaguchi

 **anxious birb**  
Understood, sir!

 **smol birb**  
see  
this is why i like yachi more

 **freckle birb**  
fuck u

 **smol birb**  
;)))))))

 

 

 _Thursday [4:00 P.M]_  
_anxious birb >>> iguana azalea_

 **anxious birb**  
I need help!  
Where is everyone?

 **suzumedamnson**  
Probably at practice.  
What do you need help with?

 **anxious birb**  
Dating advice!

 **suzumedamnson**  
hahaha bye!!!

 **anxious birb**  
What do you mean, bye?  
No-one is on right now.  
You are the only person I can turn to!

 **suzumedamnson**  
hahah what makes you think I know anything about dating?  
I've never dated in my entire life!!  
What even is a relationship, I don't???

 **anxious birb**  
You're really pretty!!

 **cheetofuku**  
she's also got a talented mouth  
when i buy her popsicles after practice  
ooooooh  
girl what that mouth do

 **suzumedamnson**  
SENPAI!!!

 **cheetofuku**  
lmao oops  
gtg my main man bokuto needs me

 **anxious birb**  
I don't even want to know.

 **suzumedamnson**  
ANYWAYS  
I really don't think I can help much.  
Maybe ask Kiyoko-san?

 **anxious birb**  
ahahaha  
That's hilarious!  
no.

 **shimizoom**  
Why not?  
I think I'd be able to help a little bit.

 **anxious birb**  
ajasfgsefuieulw  
Where did you come from?!

 **shimizoom**  
Hitoka.  
We're in the same gym.  
I can see you whispering to Hinata and Yamaguchi.

 **anxious birb**  
Oh.  
Nice day we're having, huh?

 **shimizoom**  
Hitoka.

 **anxious birb**  
wE AREN'T PLOTTING ANYTHING I PROMISE

 **shimizoom**  
I'm coming over.

 **suzumedamnson**  
all of a sudden I've been forgotten.  
Why is everyone in this chat so gay?

 **aMAIzing**  
dude  
have u ever seen a girl  
like  
shit  
girls are amazing

 

 _Thursday [8:28 P.M]_  
_shimizoom >>> anxious birb_

 **shimizoom**  
What were you, Hinata and Yamaguchi planning

 **anxious birb**  
You didn't hear anything?

 **shimizoom**  
You all started screaming when I so much as looked at you.  
Please tell me you're not planning something dangerous.

 **anxious birb**  
it's not dangerous!!!

 **shimizoom**  
.....

 **anxious birb**  
okay so maybe if it all goes wrong we might die  
BUT  
It's not anything bad, I promise?

 **shimizoom**  
Why do you sound so unsure?

 **anxious birb**  
idk,,,it might blow up in our faces and ruin the team

 **shimizoom**  
What are you even trying to do?

 **anxious birb**  
uh  
weretryingtogetkageyamaandtsukishimatogether

 **shimizoom**  
That's not so bad.

 **anxious birb**  
It's not!!  
But Hinata, Yamaguchi and I know nothing about dating or getting people together!!  
So we might ruin something..

 **shimizoom**  
So you asked the other managers for help.

 **anxious birb**  
yup.

 **shimizoom**  
on dating.

 **anxious birb**  
Yup.

 **shimizoom**  
...  
Are you free tomorrow?

 **anxious birb**  
if I'm not plotting world domination, I think so.

 **shimizoom**  
We're going out.

 **anxious birb**  
What?!

 **shimizoom**  
You need advice on dating right?  
I'll take you out on a date.

 **anxious birb**  
um  
okay!!!

 

 

 _Thursday [8:57 P.M]_  
_anxious birb >>> first year squad up_

 **anxious birb**  
kiyoko-senpai just asked me out?  
I'm screaming???

 **milk birb**  
about fucking time.

 **freckle birb**  
wait.  
is this because???  
????

 **anxious birb**  
yes!!  
thank you, tsukishima, kageyama!

 **tol birb**  
for what??

 **anxious birb**  
:)))))

 **smol birb**  
lmao

 

 

 

 

 _Thursday [9:02 P.M]_  
_cheetofuku >>> iguana azalea_

 **cheetofuku**  
THIS IS A CALL OUT POST  
@SUZUMEDA KAORI

 **aMAIzing**  
that is the most capital letters i've seen you use ever  
character developement

 **suzumedamnson**  
What did I do?

 **cheetofuku**  
....

 **suzumedamnson**  
Oh!  
Is this about that?

 **cheetofuku**  
im beginning to wonder how oblivious are u

 **aMAIzing**  
wait what  
what's that  
give me the details, i wanna know

 **LaLunaRuna**  
sounds "spicy", as Shirofuku-san would say

 **cheetofuku**  
gather round children

 **suzumedamnson**  
I honestly don't see what the big deal is.

 **cheetofuku**  
i said gATHER ROUND  
MAMAFUKU HAS A STORY

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
fuck homework  
this sounds interesting

 **cheetofuku**  
so i was leaving after practice with kaori right  
and this guy from the basketball team comes up to his with one of his friends

 **suzumedamnson**  
Oh my God.

 **cheetofuku**  
and hes all blushing and shit right  
he looks at kaori and hes like "so um uh", stuttering and stuff  
and his friends were trying not to laugh  
and kaori is all confused and its adorable

 **amAIzing**  
gay.

 **cheetofuku**  
aYE  
ANYWAYS  
he asks her if she wants to catch a movie sometime

 **anxious birb**  
"I have never dated before in my life"  
You lied to me!

 **suzumedamnson**  
I didn't lie!  
I just

 **cheetofuku**  
ok ok ok so the guys friends start laughing  
like straight up one of them is dying on the ground and the other looks like hes dying   
and kaori just  
she deadass  
pUNCHES THE GUY IN THE FACE  
flips her hair and walks away like a boss ass bitch

 **LaLunaRuna**  
i spit out my milk

 **shimizoom**  
Suzumeda-san.  
You have balls.

 **aMAIzing**  
major balls

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
am i the only one who feels bad for the guy

 **anxious birb**  
Why did you punch him?!

 **suzumedamnson**  
I honestly thought he was joking!  
His friends were laughing and he looked like he was going to as well!  
It wouldn't be the first time someone asked me out as a joke...  
I'm really sorry about punching him!  
I didn't mean to hurt him.

 **shimizoom**  
Wait.  
Guys have actually done that to you?

 **suzumedamnson**  
and girls too.  
Not all of us are pretty like you, Kiyoko-san.

 **cheetofuku**  
wait wait wAIT  
why didnt you ever tell me about this?!

 **suzumedamnson**  
I didn't think it was important?

 **cheetofuku**  
anyone who hurts my kaori is going to get suckerpunched

 **suzumedamnson**  
But you can't punch people, you would hurt yourself trying

 **cheetofuku**  
i wasnt talking about me, i was talking about bokuto

 **aMAIzing**  
are we just  
are we going to ignore the "my kaori" part right there

 **LaLunaRuna**  
mai-san.

 **aMAIzing**  
yes, my lovely Runa-chan?

 **LaLunaRuna**  
shut ur gay ass up.

 **aMAIzing**  
rUDE

 **anxious birb**  
Suzumeda-san, you're really cool for staying strong.  
But please don't punch people anymore.

 **aMAIzing**  
idk she can punch me anytime she wants  
I love a woman who can kick my ass

 **suzumedamnson**  
I'll apologize to him tomorrow morning...  
and then I'll see if he still wants to go the movies?

 **cheetofuku**  
That's great!  
Good progress.

 **shimizoom**  
No offense but  
What's with the sudden good grammar?

 **cheetofuku**  
What?

 **aMAIzing**  
oh  
ohoho?

 **suzumedamnson**  
Yukie-senpai, are you okay?  
You only use good grammar when you're serious or upset.

 **aMAIZing**  
ohoHO

 **cheetofuku**  
i'm oKI!!!  
I'm going to sleep  
Goodnight guys

 **anxious birb**  
Goodnight, Shirofuku-senpai!

 **shimizoom**  
Goodnight, sleep well.

_[ cheetofuku has logged off. ]_

**MisakiToSeoul**  
the rest of you should probably go to sleep too.  
especially you, runa.  
you and i are going to have a long talk tomorrow.

 **LaLunaRuna**  
ahaha gOTTA B L AST 

 **aMAIzing**  
where have u been, misaki

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
places.  
now all of you, go to sleep.

 **suzumedamnson**  
Night then, guys.

 **LaLunaRuna**  
goodnight, goodnight!!

_[ LaLunaRuna has logged off. ]_

_[ suzemedamnson has logged off. ]_

**shimizoom**  
sleep well, all of you.

_[ shimizoom has logged off. ]_

**anxious birb**  
^^^

 

 

 

 _Friday [1:34 A.M]_  
_aMAIzing >>> iguana azalea_

 **aMAIzing**  
ohohohoho?

 **MisakiToSeoul**  
go  
to  
SLEEP

 **aMAIzing**  
yES MA'AM

 


End file.
